1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reconfigurable fully differential amplifier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an operational transconductance amplifier of the reconfigurable fully differential amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of the applications of sensing devices, the demands for low-power, low-noise amplifying circuits are increasing nowadays. For example, low-noise amplifying circuits are required in biomedical sensing devices or environmental sensing devices such that the weak signals detected from creatures or natural environments can be amplified. Moreover, amplifying circuits in portable or injectable biomedical sensing devices also have to meet requirement for low-power consumption.
However, the power consumption and the noise generated in conventional amplifying circuits are not satisfactory when the conventional amplifying circuits are applied in the abovementioned applications. Therefore it is very important in this field to design a novel low-power and low-noise amplifying circuit.